Priceless
by rupin
Summary: It took some cash and her dignity, but she finally got the two of them together. Birthday present for kittykyo5467!


HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTYKYO5467!

Yes, it is her birthday today! So, go wish her a happy birthday!

I hope you like this -birthday- one-shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

...

"So..." Luke stared vacantly at Akari.

"So..." Akari replied, a mild amount of fear spread across her face.

"I guess..."

"...that..."

"...we..."

"...must kiss."

"Yep."

An awkward silence filled the air.

How did this happen again?

…

"Happy birthday, Luna!" Everyone yelled in unison, the Inn filled up to the brim with every young adult in the small town. Streamers covered every inch of the ceiling, banners were draped over all the tables, and absolute happiness seeped out from everyone.

"Aww, you're too sweet! I never would have guessed!" The petite tailor acted surprised, but she wasn't fooling herself. It was obvious that she had gotten the information out of her shy sister without much effort, but she argues that it was necessary.

You see, Luna is somewhat of a matchmaker of everyone in this town – except for Julius, who, in her opinion, deserves to die alone – and she saw a party as the perfect opportunity to get her new muse together.

Oh, Luke and Akari had no idea of the evil they were going to get involved in...

"So, who's up for some games?" Kathy waved an empty bottle in the air, suggesting a game. Luna had manipulated her as well, making sure that the waitress was prepared to start a game of spin-the-bottle almost immediately.

"Ooh, we are!" The crowd yelled, galloping forward and settling themselves into a neat circle, some clapping their hands out of excitement and others hanging their heads because they were far from willing to play.

"The guest of honor shall go first," Selena gestured to Luna, but the idea was brushed off automatically.

"No, I refuse to go before others! I say, how about Luke starts?"

The blue-haired boy glanced up, confused by the whole situation, "Huh? Me?"

"Yes you, silly."

"Want a drink, Akari?" Julius joined the circle, pushing a glass towards the farmer.

"Sure. Thanks Juli," replied the girl, taking a sip.

"Ok. Let's see..." With a flick of the wrist, the container went spiraling, passing by each familiar face. For quite a while, it just went round and round, before slowing near Julius.

Though it quickly snapped over to Akari.

Now, this is the one killed Luna a bit on the inside. In order to purchase a device that could rig this party game, she had to go to public enemy number one:

Julius.

And, after she relinquished some of her dignity, said electronic was handed to her.

"Akari?"

"L-Luke?"

"Yes, now that you have met, kiss already," Chase rolled his eyes, wishing that this pitiful display would end.

"Just kiss?" Selena inquired. Shockingly, Luna had nothing to do with this.

"What else would they do?" Gill, semi-disgusted, asked.

"Where I come from, you have to go in a closet for three minutes," responded Selena, as if it must have been custom to the whole world and not some random tradition.

"Yes, yes! I _forgot_!" Luna exclaimed, jumping up and down, "You do have to go in a closet! Now go!"

"A closet...? But _why?_" Luke asked, incredulous, as he was shoved by the mini-lolita.

"It's just how it goes, Luke! Now, you and Akari must kiss in this closet!" A deafening slam was heard, and with that, our poor heroes were locked in a closet together.

Which brings us to the current moment.

Luke, unable to think of a better response, asked, "So, shouldn't we just kiss already?"

"W-what?! Kiss?! You and me?" Akari, on the other hand, was flustered by the very thought.

"Yea, well, that's what they want us to do, right? So why don't we?" Luke inquired, oblivious to the furious blushing of the brunette.

"I-I dun-dunno..."

"Oh, just stay still, I'll kiss you, and it'll all be over with!"

"_WH-WHAT?!_"

But it was far too late; Luke's lips were already pressed against hers.

It was also far too late for the couple to enjoy their privacy. The door swung open, revealing all the guests and Chase, who was mockingly saying "We're setting you free from your horrible imprisonment. Yes, you should be than..." before trailing off in shock.

Luna grinned.

Blackmailing her sister into telling her about the party: $5 for a tape of her and Julius.

Pleading with Kathy to bring a bottle: $10 for 'how-to-make-the-sweetest-puppy-dog-face' lessons.

Getting Julius to help her rig spin-the-bottle: All her dignity.

Watching the expressions on Luke and Akari's face when they opened the door:

Priceless.

…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTKYO5467!


End file.
